Famous Film Scenes - Percy Jackson Style
by spectaculaire
Summary: Well-known movie quotes or scenes are rewritten with the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus characters! If you cannot recognize the movie, then the chapters can be read as random but enjoyable short stories or one-shots. The reviews are open for movie requests!
1. Regina George, ahem, Percy Jackson

**This one was straight from my other fanfic, The Percabeth Club. Feel free to check that one out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE 2004 FILM _MEAN GIRLS_**

* * *

_Based on the film **Mean Girls** (2004)_

* * *

Jason was the new kid in camp. On top of that, he was the kid from Camp Jupiter, which was on the other side of the country. That set him apart even more! He was still getting used to the customs in Camp Half-Blood. Luckily, Jason had two good friends - a spunky tomboy and an energetic, loudmouthed guy who spent _way _too much time in the workshop.

Despite his newness in Camp Half-Blood, Jason already noticed that the residents of Camp Half-Blood seemed to idolize their lost leader, Percy Jackson.

Jason knew basic information about the missing camper. Everyone saw Percy as one of leaders of Camp Half-Blood. He was an expert swordsman. Annabeth, or who Leo preferred to call the "tall, scary blonde chick", was his girlfriend. On top of that, Percy was the uber-strong, practically invincible, almost-became-a-god-but-didn't-feel-like-it, handsome son of the Sea God.

The first time Jason asked about Percy, it went like this:

"Percy Jackson... How do I even begin to explain Percy Jackson?"

"Percy Jackson is flawless."

"He went on two quests. Or three if you count the one with the Hunters where he sneaked out of camp to barge in on."

"I hear his sword's insured for 10,000 drachmas."

"I hear he does Hephaestus TV commercials... underwater."

"His favorite color of all time is blue."

"One time he met Aphrodite..."

"... and she told him he was cute."

"One time he accidentally shot me with an arrow. It was_ awesome_."

* * *

**As you can see, there is only one chapter right now. That's because I'm trying to think of a good idea. **

**If you got an awesome idea for a next movie quote or famous scene, make sure to review! I'd love to hear some ideas or feedback!**


	2. How To Train Your Hellhound

**A special thanks goes out to the user Shiranai Atsune for suggesting to write one about this movie**

**For the person who asked if Percy actually went on five quests... Technically he was allowed on two. The one in the Sea of Monsters was really Clarisse's quest but he left camp anyway. The one in the Titan's Curse was really Zoe Nightshade's quest but he barged in on it (that fact is mentioned in the previous chapter). **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE DREAMWORKS FILM _HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON_**

* * *

_Based on the Dreamworks animated film **How To Train Your Dragon** (2010)_

* * *

NICO DI ANGELO

_Set between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian_

This is the Underworld. It's seven hundred yards above Tartarus and about three thousands miles away from Mouth Olympus. It's located solidly under Hollywood, Los Angeles, another place where people lose their souls.

Hades' palace? In one word? Sturdy. It's been here for over three thousand years, but every pillar is new due to the earthquakes that occur whenever _he's_ angry. We have moaning ghosts, eternal punishment, and a charming view of Elysium. The only real problem for me are the pets. You see, most palaces have pure-bred bulldogs, or Persian cats. We have...

"Hellhounds," I panted.

A pack of ginormous hellhounds leaped. I hastily closed the door and the hellhounds instantly slammed into it. As they pounded against the heavy, obsidian door, violent shudders reverberated throughout the underground room, causing yet another pillar to shatter.

* * *

Later, I was back in the throne room. The Furies managed to get the hellhounds back in their cages but I was pretty torn up. As I nursed a vicious scrape, Hades sighed.

"Sorry dad," I sheepishly mumbled, my face down.

"What were you thinking?" demanded Hades, "Running away? No child of mine runs away from hellhounds!" Perhaps you'd be better with controlling hellhounds if it wasn't for _this." _He held out his arms in my direction.

"You just gestured to _all_ of me!" I complained.

"Nico, you are a child of the Underworld. You should be able to influence any of the creatures here. All I asked was that you demonstrate your power over a few little hellhounds-"

"Little?" I repeated.

"-and even _that_ was too much for you. A godling like you should be honing your abilities but you haven't even mastered shadow-travelling yet! Don't you think that I didn't catch you passing out that first time. Perhaps with more training, a _lot_ more training, you'd be verging on the line of decent. And to think that I made an effort to make sure you're still alive and well today!"

"_Thank you_ for summing that up," I muttered.

Hades continued without a hitch. "If only you could cope with at least one hellhound, perhaps that will lessen the pain I experience while wallowing in my disappointment. Much less make a hellhound shadow-travel on your will. Psshh, I highly doubt _you_ can do that..."

I did not hear the rest of his words. That sentence about making a hellhound shadow-travel caught my attention.

I had an idea.

* * *

In record time, I was able to find my way to Camp Half-Blood. Treats in my hand, I sneaked around camp to find a certain giant creature that lurked within the arena. I had to be quiet and light on my toes. If a camper caught me, they'd tell Annabeth and then she'd never let me leave!

Once I was in the arena, I did not dare to open the lights. It seemed that I did not need to because once I got within ten metres of Mrs. O'Leary, she instantly woke up.

It seemed that I exuded some sort of aura that excited hellhounds because immediately, Camp Half-Blood's resident Underworld animal stormed towards me and licked my face off.

"Ack! Ugh! Easy girl!" I ordered as softly as possible. Mrs. O'Leary's energy considerably lessened, though she was still a bit jumpy.

With great difficulty, I climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's back. Luckily, Mrs. O'Leary was the friendliest hellhound I knew, so at least she allowed me to cling onto her fur without any snarling.

I inhaled deeply. Then I leaned forward and whispered the command in Mrs. O'Leary's ears. Mrs. O'Leary perked up, her long ears flipped up.

"'Kay now Mrs. O'Leary. We're gonna take this nice and slow," I assured, "Now _go_ west. Go _underground._"

Mrs. O'Leary barked excitedly then sprang forward into the shadows of the arena. Next thing I knew, we were engulfed by darkness. Wind rushed past my face, blowing my black hair back. Mrs. O'Leary was sprinting incredibly fast. I could feel us moving away from Long Island at a super high speed.

"We're shadow-travelling," I said to myself in awe, "We're _shadow-travelling!_"

However, in the midst of my elation, I lost track of our location.

"Huh, where are we?" I asked. Mrs. O'Leary barked.

I steered Mrs. O'Leary into an exit. When we merged from the shadows, I was almost blinded by the sunlight. All around me, black-haired people bustled about a crowded metropolis. I looked up and saw a billboard advertising what seemed to be a green bottle of aloe vera.

A man passed by me and Mrs. O'Leary and hollered something in rapid Mandarin.

Yep. We were in China. I plunged in my head into my hands because a) I was exhausted from the distance we traveled and b) I realized that my father must be watching. Then I almost fell off Mrs. O'Leary for she began chasing after a car with a particularly tacky paint job.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless canine," I told Mrs. O'Leary, exasperated, as we bounded through the streets of Beijing.

* * *

**Yeah this one was a bit longer than I expected. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Make sure that if you have any suggestions that you review! I'm open to new ideas! **

**If you enjoyed this fanfic, make sure to check out my other ones :D**


	3. The Second Annual Hunger Games

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES (BOTH BOOK AND FILM SERIES). **

* * *

_Based on the 2008 novel and 2010 Lionsgate film The Hunger Games_

* * *

The amphitheater was dead silent as Katie Gardner traipsed onstage, donning sky-high heels for the occasion. She simpered at the crowd of demigods, who stared sternly at her.

"Welcome, welcome to the Second Annual Hunger Games!" Katie piped.

Piper zoned out during Katie's opening speech. Piper knew that this annual competition was one of the most anticipated events in Camp Half-Blood, however she couldn't help but feel bored. Especially during the video. Really, _everyone_ knew that it was an "honour" to be a tribute. If a person did well, that meant he or she had a strong gut, vicious attitude and so on.

As the video blabbed on about tradition, Piper's eyes scoured the crowd. She gazed at the other members of her cabin. Personally, Piper knew she could handle the games, though she wasn't so sure if her siblings could. Piper was particularly concerned about little Lacy who was always so sweet to Piper...

Then Piper's attention snapped back to Katie when the daughter of Demeter returned to the microphone.

"Now the time has come for us to select one courageous man and woman for the honour of participating in the Second Annual Hunger Games," she declared, a bit too cheerfully, "As usual, ladies first!"

On the left side of the stage were two bowls. One was filled with ballots reading the names of all the girls and the other bowl with the boys. Katie sauntered towards the bowls. She plunged her well-manicured hand into the girls' bowl. Her long fingers rummaged through the sheets of paper for about a minute. The campers eagerly watched the ballots swirl around the bowl. Piper could see Clarisse, the ferocious daughter of Ares, leaning forward, clearly hoping that her name would be chosen.

Finally, Katie was done with her ridiculous name-picking gimmick and seized a ballot. Katie went back to the microphone. She paused for effect.

"Lacy, Aphrodite's cabin," Katie announced. There was an audible gasp from the audience. Obviously, campers were upset that a little Aphrodite girl was picked.

Little Lacy reluctantly trudged toward the stage. Even from a distance, Piper could see the young girl trembling. With a jolt, Piper realized that Lacy was wearing the skirt Piper bought her for her twelfth birthday.

There was no way Lacy was going into the Hunger Games wearing that.

Piper surged forward. "I volunteer!" she cried, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The campers surrounding her opened their mouths in surprise. They stepped back to form a straight path that lead to the stage. Piper swallowed then walked towards the center of the amphitheater. Even Katie Gardner looked shocked.

"Well, it seems that we have a volunteer," Katie Garder said weakly, "I'm not quite sure what the protocol for volunteers is, considering that we've never had a volunteer _ever._"

"WHATEVER. SHE'S GOT SPUNK. THAT'S AWESOME," called out Travis Stoll. As last year's winner, he was in the front row and in plain sight of the whole camp.

Katie's ignored him. It was common camp knowledge that she and Travis were on rocky terms with each other.

"Hello, what is your name?" Katie questioned.

Piper, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the stage, opened her mouth to speak. However, Katie laughed.

"Just kidding with you. We all know you're Piper McLean. I bet my buttons that was you're sister, wasn't it?"

Again, Piper started to speak but Katie interrupted with another chuckle. "Of course she is. Everyone knows that! And it was obvious that you'd volunteer for Lacy. No way you were going to let your little sister steal the spotlight," Katie joked.

This time, Piper kept her mouth shut.

"Now for the boys..." Katie trotted back to the bowls and her hand dove into the ballots. As her hand whipped around the bowl, Piper could feel the tension becoming heavier and heavier by the second.

Katie grabbed a ballot then spoke again. "Jason Grace."

_Oh gods, no, _Piper thought.

A blond boy strode forward uneasily. Piper caught Travis Stoll smirking. She could hear Travis say to his brother, "Looks like we have actual fighters this year."

Jason stopped to stand beside Piper. His blue eyes locked into hers and he nodded assuredly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our tributes!" Katie exclaimed, "And may the gods ever be in your favour!"

The campers burst into applause. Jason shook Piper's hand with a warm squeeze. Or was it a nervous spasm?

The two of them turned around and walked toward the table to the right of the stage. In accidental unison, Piper and Jason sat down into their corresponding seats.

Piper stared at the dishes laid out in front of her. With immense discomfort, she realized that the campers wanted her to get rid of everything. All of the plates and bowls were filled to the brims with gourmet food cooked up by the dryads, including buttered rolls, dark violet berries she couldn't identify and a bowl of rich lamb stew. Did the campers really expect her to relinquish a whole roasted pig with an apple in its mouth?

Katie started the timer. The countdown began.

Piper grabbed the lamb stew first while Jason held up a tray of buttered rolls. Ten seconds trickled past then the campers all stood up.

* * *

**I decided to make a Hunger Games one since Catching Fire is coming out soon! *Fangirl scream* **

**I purposely left the ending obscure. I'd like to know, what do you think happened after the ending of this chapter?**

**Also, what are ****_you_**** most excited to see in the Catching Fire movie?**

**Make sure to put movie requests in the reviews!**


End file.
